10 November 1945
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Historial-fic one-shot. Untuk memperingati Hari Pahlawan. Menceritakan kisah pertempuran Surabaya pada 10 November. OC Male! Indonesia dan Surabaya. RnR please!


**10 NOVEMBER 1945**

 **Salam kenal. Saya pendatang baru di fandom Hetalia. Sebagai peringtan Hari Pahlawan, saya buat fanfic ini. Awalnya ide ini rencananya untuk salah satu chapter dari proyek fanfic baru tapi berhubung masih ngurus fanfic lain dan perlu riset lama, mending sekarang aja deh!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz, dan terinspirasi dari fanfic '** **八紘一宇** **Hakko Ichiu' by Charles Grey**

 **Warning: OC Male! Indonesia dan Surabaya, nyerempet OOC,Typo(s), Historial-fic, pemangkasan unsur sejarah, ketidaksesuaian dengan realita, dll.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

 **Tanjung Priok, Jakarta (16 September 1945)**

* * *

Sebuah kapal perang bertuliskan 'Cumberland' mendarat di pelabuhan **(1)**. Lalu dari kapal tersebut keluarlah barian tentara yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria beralis tebal dan bermata hijau. Dialah Inggris, anggota Allied Forces atau bisa disebut 'Sekutu'.

Indonesia sebagai tuan rumah pun menyambutnya, "Selamat datang di Indonesia, Inggris. Aku sudah mendengar kabar kedatanganmu dari para perwiramu **(2)**."

Inggris yang tak begitu mempedulikan sambutan Indonesia berkata, "Jadi sejak Amerika berhasil menundukkan Jepang, kau langsung memproklamasikan diri sebagai negara merdeka eh?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Indonesia, "Aku sudah menginginkan kemerdekaan sejak Netherlands memperlakukanku dengan seenaknya."

" _Ja,_ seperti yang sudah kau tahu, aku bersama pasukanku tergabung dengan AFNEI **(3)** yang merupakan komando khusus dari Sekutu yang bertugas untuk melucuti tentara Jepang, membebaskan para tawanan perang yang ditahan oleh Jepang, serta memulangkan mereka kembali ke negerinya." Jelas Inggris, "Kau pasti kesulitan mengurus mereka bukan?"

Indonesia menghela napas panjang. Memang sih, sejak bosnya –Ir. Soekarno- memproklamatirkan kemerdekaannya, dia bersama rakyatnya berusaha keras melucuti senjata para tentara Jepang yang tersisa di tempatnya. Menyebabkan pertempuran-pertempuran yang memakan korban di banyak daerah. Jadi, mungkin bantuan dari Sekutu bisa membantu.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti saya Inggris. Kita bisa bicarakan ini bersama bosku dan utusan bosmu." Kata Indonesia mempersilahkan tamunya.

Inggris hanya menuruti lalu mereka pun berjalan bersama diikuti beberapa orang dari rombongannya di bagian belakang.

Sembari berjalan, Indonesia mengamati wajah-wajah utusan bos Inggris. Tapi mendadak ia terkejut setengah mati setelah melihat seseorang yang familiar diantara mereka.

Pertama-tama, ia mengenalinya sebagai Charles Olke van der Plas **(4),** lalu di sampingnya terdapat sosok yang paling dibencinya selama tiga setengah abad. Sosok yang sudah memeras kekayaannya, bahkan menyiksa dirinya dan rakyatnya dengan semena-mena.

"…Netherlands?"

~o0o~

"Kenapa kau datang lagi kemari dengan membonceng Inggris HAH?!" seru Indonesia murka.

"Aku hanya datang mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi hak-ku, Hindia Belanda." Jawab Netherlands.

"Jangan memanggilku Hindia Belanda lagi, Nether. Sekarang namaku Indonesia." Kata Indonesia lirih, "Hak-mu? Bukannya waktu itu kau sudah menyerahkan kekuasaanmu pada Jepang? Setelah Jepang kalah, otomatis aku mengalami kekosongan kekuasaan sehingga bos-ku memutuskan memproklamatirkanku sebagai Negara yang merdeka!"bantahnya.

"Ck,ck, walau kau menganggap dirimu sudah merdeka, kau masih polos seperti biasa." Ujar Netherlands, "Apa kau tidak menyadari yang menandatangani perjanian tersebut bukan Gubernur Jendralku, melainkan Panglimaku?"

"Dengan kata lain, waktu itu aku hanya menyerahkan pihak militer saja. Bukan pemerintahannya. Lalu begitu Jepang pergi, aku berhak menguasaimu lagi~"

"KAU—!" Indonesia menggeram kesal, "Lagi-lagi kau menggunakan akal busukmu! Apa tak cukup kau mengkompeniku selama 350 tahun?!"

"Sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan konyol ini." Kata Netherlands sambil melangkah pergi, " Dan jangan lupa, Inggris saat ini ada di pihakku. Dengan NICA **(5)** dan bantuan Inggris, menguasaimu kembali takkan sulit…"

Lalu Netherlands meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan Indonesia seorang diri.

"Jangan harap kau akan menguasaiku lagi dengan mudah, Nether…." Bisik Indonesia.

~o0o~

* * *

 **Surabaya, 25 Oktober 1945**

* * *

Surabaya mengamati pembicaraan para bosnya serta utusan bos Inggris dari tempat duduknya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Ya, beberapa saat yang lalu Inggris bersama utusan bosnya telah mendarat di pelabuhan. Tentu saja bosnya menyambut baik mereka.

Saat ini dirinya -bersama kakaknya Indonesia- beserta wakil-wakil bos kakaknya sedang berada di pertemuan yang mendiskusikan kesepakan diantara keduanya **.**

"Jadi sudah disepakati. Pertama, Kami takkan menyertakan tentara NICA dalam pasukan kami…" Kata utusan bos Inggris meyebutkan hasil perjanjian.

"…Kedua, kita semua akan bekerjasama untuk menjamin keamanan dan ketentraman…"

"…Ketiga, Kita akan membentuk Kontak Biro agar kerjasama dapat terlaksana sebaik-baiknya..."

" …dan terakhir, kami hanya akan melucuti senjata Jepang."

"Dengan begini, kami akan memperkenankan kalian memasuki Kota Surabaya. Selain itu, kami akan memberi kalian wewenang menduduki kamp-kamp tawanan agar dapat melaksanakan tugas kalian." Kata Bos Surabaya menyepakati.

Keduanya pun saling berjabat tangan menandai pengikatan janji.

* * *

 **26-27 Oktober 1945**

* * *

"Tentara Inggris menyerang penjara Kalisosok dan membebaskan tawanan Belanda!" lapor seorang pemuda dengan napas terengah-engah, "Lalu mereka menduduki Gedung Bank Internatio, Kantor Pos Besar, dan tempat vital lainnya!"

Surabaya yang berada disamping bosnya sangat terkejut, _'Inggris telah melanggar perjanjian!'_

~o0o~

Surabaya berjalan menyusuri jalan di kotanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat melintas di langit, menyebarkan pamflet yang jumlahnya ribuan.

Surabaya lalu dengan sigap menangkap salah satu pamflet terebut lalu membacanya,

 _"... seluruh rakyat Soerabaja harus mengembalikan semua senjata hasil rampasan dari tentara Jepang. Mereka yang menyimpan senjata akan langsung ditembak di tempat"._ **(6)**

Surabaya langsung meremas pamflet tersebut saking marahnya, "Kau berbohong, Inggris!"

* * *

 **28 Oktober 1945**

* * *

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

 **DUAR!**

Suara tembakan disertai ledakan terus bergema di penjuru kota. Surabaya yang bertempur bersama rakyatnya terus mengarahkan serangan ke pasukan Inggris yang mulai kocar-kacir menghadapi serangan mereka. **(7)**

"Merdeka!"

* * *

 **29 Oktober 1945**

* * *

Begitu turun dari pesawat, Indonesia terkejut bukan kepalang melihat kondisi kota Surabaya yang berubah menjadi medan perang.

Beberapa saat yang lalu bosnya memberi tahu keadaan gawat yang terjadi di Surabaya lalu segera berangkat berama bosnya menggunakan pesawat milik Inggris. **(8)**

Baiklah, ia mengerti perasaan Surabaya yang marah akibat Inggris melanggar janjinya. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat marah akibat hal tersebut.

Indonesia segera berlari mencari sosok salah-satu-adiknya tersebut. _'Tidak, walau aku sudah melewati berbagai perang, aku harus sebisa mungkin menghindari pertumpahan darah. Kecuali jika memang tak bisa dihindari lagi.'_

Akhirnya setelah berusah payah, ia melihat sosok Surabaya sedang bertempur bersama rakyatnya melawan pasukan Inggris yang semakin terjepit.

"Hentikan, Surabaya!" teriak Indonesia.

"Lakukan genjatan senjata!"

* * *

 **30 Oktober 1945**

* * *

"Fyuuh… walau sulit, akhirnya bosku dan utusan bos Inggris bisa mencapai kesepakatan…" ujar Indonesia lega sementara disampingnya Surabaya (yang dibalut perban di beberapa tempat) hanya menghela napas.

Kini mereka berada di dalam rombongan mobil biro kontak yang melaju menuju tempat pertempuran yang masih terjadi dengan tujuan menghentikan tembak-menembak.

Saat rombongan mobil biro kontak mendekati Gedung Internatio, terlihat kumpulan massa warga Surabaya mengepung gedung tersebut. Meminta pasukan Inggris yang berada di dalamnya segera menyerah **(9)**.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kita harus masuk ke gedung itu untuk memberi penjelasan mengenai genjatan senjata." Ujar seeorang dari rombongan Biro Kontak.

Lalu Indonesia dan Surabaya melihat Kapten Shaw, bawahan salah-satu-utusan-bos-Inggris, bersama pimpinan BKR dan seorang pemuda India masuk ke gedung terebut.

Selama 10 menit tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba…

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Tiba-tiba serentetan tembakan melesat dari sebuah mortir dari Gedung Interntio dan mengenai mobil-mobil Biro Kontak. Indonesia dan Surabaya refleks langsung menunduk.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Lalu terdengar tembakan balasan dari rakyat Surabaya.

"Ayo Sura, kita lari!" ajak Indonesia. Mereka berdua pun secepat kilat segera keluar dari mobil lalu berlari menghindari berbagai peluru nyasar dan berlindung di Kalimas bersama anggota Biro Kontak lainnya.

Tiba-tiba…

 **DUAAR!**

Salah satu mobil anggota Biro Kontak meledak akibat serangan granat. Entah siapa yang melempar, dari pihak Inggris ataupun dari pihak rakyat Surabaya.

Sementara Indonesia dan Surabaya bersembunyi sambil mengamati sembunyi-sembunyi apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba…

"Pak, Sudah beres."

Bisik beberapa pemuda yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan melompat ke pinggir Kalimas mendekat ke mereka dan anggota Biro Kontak.

"Lho, apanya yang sudah beres?" tanya Doel Arnowo, salah satu anggota Biro Kontak yang juga bersama mereka.

"Jenderalnya Inggris Pak, yang tua itu. Mobilnya meledak dan dia mati terbakar"

"Siapa yang meledakkan?"

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ada granat meledak dari dalam mobil. Tetapi memang dari pihak kita, juga ada yang menembak ke arah mobil tersebut".

Demikian penjelasan pemuda tersebut.

Tubuh Indonesia dan Surabaya langsung lemas. Entah apa reaksi Inggris saat mengetahui salah satu Jendralnya tewas….

* * *

 **9 November 1945**

* * *

"Aku tak bisa menerima ini!" seru Inggris pada Indonesia sambil menggebrak meja, "Mallaby adalah salah satu jendral terbaikku, dan rakyatmu telah membunuhnya, Surabaya!"

Kemarahan Inggris tampaknya sudah mencapai titik maksimal. Indonesia dengan Surabaya di sampingnya hanya memandang dingin ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kematian Mallaby hanyalah kecelakaan, Inggris." Kata Indonesia berusaha bicara **(10).**

"Omong kosong!" bantah Inggris, "Aku sangat yakin kalau kau tak bisa lagi menguasai keadaan seluruh kota yang sudah dikuasai para perampok. Rakyatmu, Surabaya, sudah menghalang-halangi tugasku sebagai sekutu!"

"Karena itu, aku akan menduduki kota ini dan Surabaya akan menjadi milikku!" kata Inggris membuat keputusan yang sanagt membuat Indonesia dan Surabaya terkejut.

"Aku minta semua pimpinan dan orang-orangmu di Surabaya yang bersenjata harus melapor dan meletakkan senjata mereka di tempat-tempat yang sudah kutentukan, serta menyerahkan diri dengan tangan di atas sebelum besok pukul 6 pagi…" Ujar Inggris yang terdengar seperti 'ultimatium',

"… Jika kalian menolak, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan darat, laut, dan udara milikku untuk menggepur kota Surabaya!"

Amarah Indonesia mulai memuncak, "Kau menghinaku, Inggris! Aku menolak!" serunya tak terima,

"Kuberitahukan, kini aku sudah berdiri sebagai negara yang merdeka, dan aku sudah membentuk BKR sebagai tentara. Ditambah lagi banyak organisasi perjuangan bersenjata yang telah dibentuk rakyatku yang menentang datangnya Netherlands bersamamu ke tanah ini!"lanjutnya.

Wajah Inggris semakin memerah menahan amarah lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan mereka, "Kau akan sangat menyesali keputusanmu, Indonesia. Sangat menyesal!"

Setelah Inggris menghilang dari pandangan, Indonesia berkata pada Surabaya, "Ayo kita bersiap untuk menyambut serangan Inggris, Sura…"

* * *

 **10 November 1945**

* * *

Indonesia sudah mempersiapkan senjatanya. Sebuah senapan tua dan bambu runcing.

Oke, mungkin banyak yang bilang tindakannya sangat bodoh. Kekuatan militer Inggris sebagai pemenang perang dunia ke-2 jelas jauh dibanding dirinya.

Namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Kali ini untuk kemerdekaan dirinya dan rakyatnya, dia siap bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"…selama banteng-banteng Indonesia masih mempunyai darah merah,"  
"…yang dapat membikin secarik kain putih merah dan putih…."  
"…maka selama itu tidak akan kita akan mau menyerah kepada siapapun juga!"

"Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!"  
"MERDEKA!" **(11)**

Kata-kata Bung Tomo yang terdengar dari radio tersebut makin membakar semangat Indonesia. "Ya, aku takkan menyerah." Bisiknya pelan.

~o0o~

"Kau sudah siap Surabaya?" tanya Indonesia sambil memanggul senjatanya.

"Aku selalu siap, Kak." Jawab Surabaya mantap.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan si alis tebal itu."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara deru pesawat. Lalu dari arah cakrawala, terlihat iring-iringan pesawat dengan jumlah sangat banyak.

"Mereka datang!"

"Allahu Akbar!"

"Merdeka atau mati!"

* * *

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia terbaring_

 _Tetapi bukan tidur, sayang_

 _Sebuah lubang peluru bundar di dadanya_

 _Senyum bekunya mau berkata_

 _Kita sedang perang_

 _._

 _Dia tidak ingat bila mana dia datang_

 _Kedua lengannya memeluk senapan_

 _Dia tidak tahu untuk siapa dia datang_

 _Kemudian dia terbaring_

 _Bukan tidur sayang_

 _._

 _Wajah sunyi setengah tengadah_

 _Merangkap sepi padang senja_

 _Dunia tambah beku di tengah derap dan suara menderu_

 _Dia masih sangat muda_

 _._

 _Hari itu sepuluh november_

 _Hujan mulai turun_

 _Orang-orang ingin kembali memandangnya_

 _Sambil merangkai karangan bunga_

 _Tetapi yang nampak, wajah-wajahnya sendiri yang tak dikenalnya_

 _._

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia terbaring_

 _Tetapi bukan tidur, sayang_

 _Sebuah lubang peluru bundar di dadanya_

 _Senyum bekunya mau berkata_

 _Kita sedang perang_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Sesi membosankan. Yang gak mau baca cuekin aja '-'**

 **(1)16 September 1945, rombongan perwakilan Sekutu mendarat di Tanjung Priok.**

 **(2)8 September 1945, Komando Sekutu Asia Tenggra di Singapura mengutus tujuh perwira Inggris di bawh pimpinan A.G. Greenhalgh untuk datang ke Indonesia untuk mempelajari dan melporkan keadaan Indonesia menjelng pendaratan rombongan Sekutu.**

 **(3)** _ **Allied Forces Netherlands East Indies,**_ **sebuah komando khusus Sekutu untuk mengurus Indonesia.**

 **(4)Orang yang mewakili Dr. H.J. van Mook, kepala NICA.**

 **(5)** _ **Netherlands Indies Civil Administration**_ **, Komando Belanda dengan** **misi mengembalikan Indonesia kepada administrasi pemerintahan Belanda sebagai negeri jajahan Hindia Belanda.**

 **(6)Isi dari Pamflet yang disebarkan pesawat sekutu yang memancing amarah rakyat Surabaya.**

 **(7)28 Oktober 1945 jam 5 sore pecah perang antara rakyat di Surabaya melawan tentara Mallaby setelah sebelumnya sempat terjadi insiden tembak-menembak secara sporadis di penjuru kota. Alhasil kekuatan Mallaby yang terpecah-pecah dipenjuru kota dengan mudah dilibas oleh kekuatan rakyat di Surabaya. Beberapa sumber menuliskan bahwa tentara elit Inggris tersebut disapu bersih oleh pemuda Surabaya meskipun jatuh korban di pihak Republik sangat banyak. Meskipun sebagian besar pemuda di Surabaya pada saat itu masih banyak yang belum tahu cara memegang senjata dan belum tahu cara melempar granat.**

 **(8)** **Tanggal 29 Oktober 1945 jam 11 siang, Soekarno, Hatta dan Menteri Amir Sjarifudin mendarat di Morokrembangan atas permintaan Letjen Sir Philip Christinson menggunakan pesawat RAF (Royal Air Force) untuk meredakan situasi panas di Surabaya.**

 **(9)Tragedi Jembatan Merah yang menewaskan Brigjen Mallaby.**

 **(10)Kontak Biro Indonesia menyatakan kalau kematian Mallaby akibat kecelakaan yang menyebabkan pihak Inggris kecewa.**

 **(11)Pidato Bung Tomo yang berhasil membakar semangat rakyat Surabaya dalam Pertempuran Surabaya.**

 **~o0o~**

 **Referensi (untuk link ilangin spasinya):**

 **ujpunj2012. blogspot. co. id/ 2012/12 /sejarah- pertempuran- surabaya-10. html**

 **Drs. Anwar Kurnia, 'Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial Terpadu Sekolah Menengah Pertama kelas lX'**

 **kompasiana wdhus_mbk/ mallaby- dibalik -tewasnya-sang- jenderal-di-surabaya_ 5518b01781331128699de903**

 **jagosejarah. blogspot. /2014 /09/ pertempuran-surabaya. html**

* * *

 **Credit: Puisi 'Pahlawan Tak Dikenal' © Toto Sudarto Bachtiar**

 **A/N: oke, ini fanfic terakhir saya sebelum saya akan memasuki masa hiatus panjang karena harus fokus ke UAS dan UN walau akan menyempatkan diri menulis sebisanya.**

 ***liat fanfic* duh… kayaknya ancur, datar, dan gaje banget ya?**

 **Sori, ini bikinnya ngebut ngejar tanggal 10 November jadi ceritanya keliatan absurd banget. Ditambah lagi saya baru pertama kali bikin fanfic tiap detail kronologi Pertempuran Surabaya macam-macam versinya jadi bingung setengah mati pake yang mana… *pundung***

 **Mulanya sih mau juga nulis kejadian di hotel Yamato tapi gak ada ide… T_T**

 **Ja, selamat Hari Pahlawan! Semoga mereka yang gugur dalam perjuangan kemerdekaan bangsa Indonesia diterima di sisi-Nya. AMIN...**

 **Thanks udah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini and the last….**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
